


Rather Like Oxygen

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Love is... [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: Matt wonders.





	Rather Like Oxygen

When Matt's eighteen, Kelly is twenty. All intense, way-too-mischievous blue eyes, dark hair and warm, teasing grin, already built like the firefighter he's training to be. Matt's a just-signed-up kid who compensates his still-kinda-scrawny stature with rock-hard, single-minded determination. Firefighting aside, they have nothing in common.

But Andy, not-taking-no-for-an-answer Andy, who's already lifelong friend with Kelly, somehow takes rather-antisocial (shy and lonely) Matt under his not-needed (very much so) wing, and effectively ties them together, for the rest of their lives, with some kind of invisible but completely unbreakable string that's unexplainably still there even years later when Andy's not anymore, when all the hurtful words and blame and guilt they're hurling at each other and themselves should have, by all rights, broken it to smithereens.

Matt doesn't understand the how or why of any of it, but through it all, he is and always will be profoundly grateful for Andy. Not just because Andy is (was) a great friend, but also because Andy is the one who brought him to Kelly.

And Kelly… Kelly is Kelly. If Matt had to describe him in only one word though, it would probably be:

Indispensable.


End file.
